Kera Mai
by cooliogirl0569
Summary: Some one-shots i did.
1. Amu and Ikuto

Kera: Hello! Now, I'm making short one-shots, possibly two-shots if I'm in a good mood.  
>Ikuto: Which is never.<br>Kera angry: Ikuto, do you WANT to be with Amu? I can put her with Tadase you know.  
>Ikuto hugs her: Gomen, Gomen! Just not Tadase!<br>Kera ^^: Ok, Ikuto, you can let me go now...  
>Ikuto: But, your so warm!<br>Kera annoyed: If I make a one-shot of you and me, will you quit hugging me?  
>Ikuto: Hmmmm, yes! But it has to be a GOOD one.<br>Kera: Are you saying my stories aren't good?  
>Ikuto shrank: N-no!<br>Kera -': Okay, now just do the disclaimer.  
>Ikuto: Will you give me a kiss?<br>Kera: NO!  
>Ikuto pouts: Please?<br>Kera: Fine, but on the CHEEK, and don't you DARE turn your head.  
>Ikuto: Ok! Kera does not own Shugo Chara or the song! Now give me that kiss!<br>Kera: hmmph. Kera leans up and kisses his cheek: Happy now?  
>Ikuto: Yup!<br>Kera -': Onto the one-shot...

Ages:  
>Amu 14 Ikuto 17<p>

Amu pov:  
>"I love you"<p>

Those three words rang in my head, repeating itself. Ikuto LOVED me?  
>I turned away from him, "I hate liars," I told him, feeling annoyed. " Y-you don't belive me?" he asked me dumbly. Of COURSE I didn't belive him! I turned back around, "Yes, I don't belive you" Ikuto just stared at me, "Why?" I rolled my eyes, "You tease me so much, it's getting harder and harder to belive you," I thought I could see hurt in his eyes. "Oh, well, then I guess I'll go then," He sounded so hurt, but why? I could hear his footsteps behind me, my mind wanted to run after him and tell him how I felt, but my body had refused. I began walking home, I couldn't see much as it was foggy out. My heart hurt for some reason, why? i didn't LOVE him, did I?<p>

I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around and heard the footsteps no more. I just thought I was imagining things, so I just shrugged and kept walking. I started singing a sad song I knew, I didn't know why, my lips where moving on its own, the words pouring out.

Peacefully...

You're sleeping in profile, to me...

What kind of dream, are you dreaming?

I see a tear, sliding down your cheek...

What kind of world, are you in?

I've,been,nursing,this, feeling...

That I had, for a moment, you never knew...

Last Night, Good Night...

Last Night, Good Night...

For the last night I lie, could I be with you?

Holding your hand, I lie next you...

And kiss you Goodnight...

I heard the footsteps again, I stopped singing and turned around. I saw him, even though I didn't belive him. Suprising myself, I ran to him crying. I could tell he was suprised too, but held me tightly. "I-ikuto, I'm sorry!" I sobbed in his chest, refusing to show my face. "About what?" he asked me, with that beautiful voice of his. "I love you!" I sobbed even more into his chest.

Ikuto pov:

My eyes widened, then softened, and hugged her even more. I knew she loved me, I just knew it, just didn't saw anything. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, her beautiful, golden honey eyes. I saw tears at the edges of her eyes, I took my thumb and gently wiped them away. "Amu, I love you, ever since I first I met you, I knew, I couldn't help but to fall in love with you," I whispered to her. She blushed that cute little blush of hers. I picked her up bridal-style, suprising her, and carried her to her balcony. I opened her balcony door, and gently set her down on her bed, and turned to leave.

Amu pov:

"Wait!" I whispered to him. He turned and looked at me, confused. "C-can you stay here, with me?" I blushed while asking him that. He smiled, "Of course, Amu" He walked over to my bed and got under the covers with me. I snuggled near him, and he pulled me into a hug. After a few minutes, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kera: Well? What did you think?  
>Ikuto: That was actually pretty good... No, not pretty good, it was AWESOME!<br>Kera: Hee, thanx. I had this idea all day in school, so when I got home, i typed it up.  
>Ikuto&amp;Kera: R &amp; R!<p>


	2. Kera and Ikuto

Kera: Second story I made! whoohoo!  
>Ikuto: And it about me and you.<br>Kera: yea, I promised didn't I?

Kera pov:  
>I was walking down the street, tail and ears drooping. I could hear footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw no other, the cat-eared pervert. He smirked at me, "what's up, Kera?" I glared at him and turned back around, keep on walking, I told myself, he'll eventually go away. " where are u going Kera?" Ikuto asked. I turned my head, eyes sparkling with tears. "I'm going to run away!" I sobbed a bit as I said that. I bet Ikuto could see my tears, because he looked shocked at my answer. "why are you leaving?" I could tell he was worried. I couldn't answer that so I turned around and ran, ran as fast as my legs take to me, I didn't know where I was going, just ran, I didn't want Ikuto tied in with my problems, I was sobbing to myself. I could hear him, shouting for me in the distance, worried for me, but i couldn't turn around, I couldn't tell him. He kept calling me.<p>

Ikuto pov:

Why won't she turn around? I thought to my self. Something must be wrong, and I'm gonna find out. I ran as fast as I could, so I could help. I ran in front of her and stopped there. I could tell she didn't see me, because her head was down. She crashed into me.

Kera pov:

I looked up, and saw Ikuto's worried eyes. I looked back down and hugged him, trying to forget my problem. "Why are you crying Kera?" he asked me, I could tell he was being gentle because his voice was soft. "I-I told Shane my feelings, and h-he rejected me!" I sobbed as I was telling him. He hugged me tighter, and stroked my back to calm me down, I let out a sigh of relief. "no one is going to love, no one!" I murmured into his chest.

Ikuto pov:

How could she say that? "that's not true, because I love you," I spoke softly. She picked up her head and looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, blushing. "y-you do?" she asked me, blushing madly. I smiled at her, "yea I do love you," she hugged me very tightly, "thank you, I love you too," I widened my eyes then softened. She leaned up and kissed my lips softly and pulled away, blushing madly. I smiled, and took her chin and made her look at me. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, which made her blush like crazy. I picked her up bridal-style.

Kera pov:

"where are we going?" I asked him as he picked me up. "taking you home, Kera-koi," he smirked as he said that. "D-don't call me that!" why do I stutter around him? He carried me to my balcony and set me gently on my bed, and kissed me goodnight. I fell asleep, knowing that some one loves. 


End file.
